Talk:Rhedogian
Wow this thing even seen from a distance..man its one of the freakiest things I've ever seen in a Metroid game, a creepy new boss perhaps?Marx Wraith 14:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Its not adam that creature has no matter what you. Guys think its Anthony. Noone else has a big gun mounted to their shoulder.Omegafusiontroid 03:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My monitor's color is a little off, but to me this creature looks purplish-brown, not black. Does anybody else see this?--AdmiralSakai 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It is Anthony. Check out the translated Story Trailer on Metroid Database, its definitely him in the scene; you can his voice when he speaks. By the way, what about that weird creature that appears after ULF 46? It looks like a different creature, but no-one's even made a page for it yet... CABAL 06:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me... Or does this look like an Anomalocaris? Dark Ridley 22:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's just you. An Anomalocaris wouldn't have arms and legs. Also its face looks completely different, if you check in the screenshots. maybe what you are thinking about is that weird thing with purple eyes that appears after 46 in the story trailer (i mentioned it above)...CABAL 06:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) In the Biosphere? In the video for the plasma beam on Metroid.com what looked like this creature was flying around a room that resembled where Samus fought the two Ghalmanians in the Biosphere. I'm not certain that it is the ULF 46 though. Metroidmaniac 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That's the location of the final battle with it, if it's the room I think you mean. The round metal-floored room with the indented floors? Dazuro 06:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I was so glad when I saw this thing explode in the Fourth battle, I went like YES!!!!! LOL! Marx Wraith 07:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of battling it, were you supposed to do something in the first encounter when its 'horns' freeze over? Because I couldn't find anything much besides shooting it when its eye was blaring red. Great Mara 02:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::When the eye "blares", its gonna absorb all your beam shots and then shoot a beam of its own. You gotta hit it with a missile, which will then allow Lethal. Shadowblade777 02:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think when you freeze him, you could do an overhead blast. At some point, if you stun it, you could also do a lethal strike.( 02:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC)) ::Even if you do freeze it, it can still knock you off. Shadowblade777 02:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe freezing it makes him 'overheat' faster and need to use the red eye suction thing...? Dazuro 03:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Useless info / stats I've got a save just before the corridor leading to Phantoon, so I can fight the two Rhedogians at the end of the tunnel as often as I want. I did some experiments on them, and found out how much damage they take from certain attacks. I've not tested every attack, but this is what I've got so far: It takes 54 uncharged Plasma Beam shots to kill it. A charged shot counts at 5. A missile normally does no damage, but if red eye is showing, it does 4 + stun. Lethal strike does 9 (plus removes horns if frozen, no extra damage though). I've forgotten how much damage a Super Missile does; I think it's 11 but I'm not sure. (Plus stun if red eye showing.) Power bomb is instant kill. I'll check Screw Attack too, although Screw Attack only really works if it's got no horns, otherwise you'll try to Overblast and get knocked off. Avengah 17:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, testing done. Super Missile is definitely slightly above 11. Screw Attack is 5 (maybe slightly above again). Speed boost / Shinespark is just above 5. Its health is equal to somewhere between 53 and 54 uncharged plasma shots because if you use Super Missiles or Speed Booster, the total would only reach 53 when it dies. Therefore its health is less than 54 and SMs and SB do more than 11 and 5, respectively. Avengah 16:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Rhedogians and Lethal Strike As of yesterday when I encountered the Rhedogian for the last time, when I used Lethal Strike on it, it was killed instantly. Now, I don't know if I did sufficient damage on the creature and the Lethal Strike killed it, or if the Rhedogian can be defeated by a Lethal Strike on its last encounter. Yesterday when I was heading to Phantoon, I tried to see if I could do a Lethal Strike on the other Rhedogians that Samus encounters, but none of them turned their eye red in order for me to use a missile. I think this may be something we could look into to see if it is possible to OHKO or the Rhedogian I fought had sustained enough damage before dying. Metroid Fan 15:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :As I said above, a Lethal Strike with the Plasma Beam does the equivalent of 9 uncharged Plasma Beam shots. You just happened to have it weak enough. You can turn its eye red by firing missiles at it; 2 or 3 to its face should do it. They'll bounce off, but it works. Avengah 00:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC)